Spilling the Beans
by Sarcasticcaviar
Summary: Sara and Leonard decide to let a member of team Legends in on a little secret


**A/N:** So this idea just popped into my head randomly and I decided to run with it. It was going to be part of my Don't Distract Me series but it got a little too long so it's getting its own story. I really love this idea and I hope you guys do too!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not really crook but what choice do we have? I mean it's not like I don't want to tell her, I do plan for her to know the truth someday.

Sara and Leonard sat on the couch, talking quietly before they called her in. They had finally decided that they were going to have to come clean and it was better sooner rather than later.

"Josie, sweetie, can you come here?" Snart called out. Josie soon joined her parents on the couch, her blonde hair all tangled as it flowed around her face. She immediately settled in between them and looked up, trying to figure out what was going on.

Josie was only 5 but had wisdom beyond her years when it came to telling when something was wrong. She of course knew that something was wrong now.

"Daddy why does mommy look scared?" Josie asked innocently after noticing her dad's hand reaching for her mom's.

"Well mommy is nervous because we have something we have to tell you." He looked at her to make sure she was ok and then let her speak.

"Josie do you know all those cool toys that you play with? Your superhero dollies?"

"Yeah I love them, even though captain cold is mean sometimes." Josie replied, causing Sara to start cracking up in her seat. All Leonard could do was glare at her. He remembered when Sara announced that she was pregnant, and how excited everyone was that Gideon made action figures out of all of the Legends. He was now regretting that decision, even though he was happy their little girl was more interested in superheroes than barbies. She did dress up hawkgirl and white canary on occasion though.

"Well what if we told you that all of those dollies are real people." Sara asked tentatively, testing the waters to make sure she would believe everything they were telling her.

"Really?! Have you and daddy seen them in real life?"

Leonard scoffed. "It's better than that honey, we know them."

"You know how your Uncle Rip always wears that really long coat? That's because he's The Hunter. And Aunt Kendra and Uncle Carter, how they never have a car? Believe it or not they're Hawkman and Hawkgirl."

When Leonard saw how his daughters mouth was hanging open, he continued. "And your uncles Jax and Marty, they always come together because they're Firestorm. And Uncle Ray is The Atom which is why he is always so good at hide n seek. And Uncle Mick is Heatwave."

After they gave her time to process this, the questions started rolling out. The first one being. "So if all those people are superheroes, who's Captain Cold and White Canary?"

Snart took this one too, looking at his wife and realizing she wasn't going to answer. "I'll give you a hint- the White Canary has blonde hair just like you right? Is there anybody else in this room who has blonde hair?"

She looked up at Sara and gasped. To make sure it was equal she gave away his identity. "And you know how Captain Cold has a big giant parka? Well who else in this room has a big giant parka?"

Josie gasped again.

"Yes, mommy is the White Canary and daddy is Captain Cold." Leonard told his daughter

Josie looked up, her big blue eyes staring into her father's. Sara thought she had his eyes from the day she was born and looking down into them now he could see it.

"Is that why you fight all the time? And is that why mommy has lots of knives and why you guys go to the city and see Uncle Rip and Uncle Oliver and Barry so much?"

Sara had to think about the questions for a minute only because she rambled them off so fast.

"Yes mommy and daddy do superhero fight a lot but it's safe and we don't hurt each other. That's also why mommy has lots of special knives, and we forgot to mention this as well- Uncle Oliver is the Green Arrow, my friend Diggle is Spartan, Auntie Felicity is Overwatch, and your Auntie Laurel was the Black Canary." There weren't any team Arrow action figures but they had told Josie about them, as well as Laurel, even though she was gone. Leonard had said a little about team Flash but overall the Legends team was closer with them and with Josie. Every month the whole team got together and even before then most of the others would come and visit to talk to them and play with Josie, as well as get them on emergency missions.

"And my friend Barry is the Flash." Len added.

Since joining the Legends team, he had come to understand Barry's point of view. Sara had helped by giving him a world that was worth dying for. When their daughter was added to that world, it expanded infinitely. He had never felt this kind of love towards anyone but his sister and it was nice to feel it again. He spent as much time with them as he could, only leaving when he and Sara got called out on missions and they had to leave Josie with Captain Lance or Lisa.

"Woah." Was all she could say.

"You have to promise us something though Josie. You can't tell anyone about this ever. This has to be our little secret because if people know who the superheroes really are, including us, there will be bad people who will hurt them and maybe even you. Do you promise?"

"Yes mommy, I promise. I promise you too daddy."

"Ok good. You can go back to playing with your toys now." Sara said. As Sara got up to leave she felt Josie tugging on her shirt.

"Can I tell Uncle Marty?" She asked. Everyone thought it was a little odd but out of all the teams, Josie had bonded with Stein the most. He was certainly her favorite, which Jax found hilarious. It was sweet in some ways though, Josie had become the child or grandchild that Stein never had. It certainly helped that Clarissa loved Josie too, she was the closest to their house and loved to watch Josie when they got called in on emergency missions.

"Yes you can tell Uncle Marty. In fact, you can talk to all your aunts and uncles about it, just not anybody else."

"Ok." She replied, running off to go play with her toys.

"Well that went well." Sara said, leaning into her husband.

"Of course it did Lance, it's us." He replied. "Now, you wanna go spar?"

"If by spar you mean me kicking your ass, then yes."

"You're on canary."


End file.
